


Sick Day

by Songstress of Solomon (Azalea542)



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea542/pseuds/Songstress%20of%20Solomon
Summary: Set after "Jupiter Jazz".  Jet plays mother to Faye, who has caught a cold.
Relationships: Jet Black/Faye Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Sick Day

Professing to have a cold that she caught on Callisto, Faye had shut herself in her cabin, coming out only for dashes to the toilet to throw up. Those passing by the cabin could hear her moaning and groaning.

Finally, it got to be more than Jet could stand. “Faye?” he called out, knocking timidly on her cabin door. “Can I come in?”

“I’m all icky!” she insisted. “I don’t look good.”

“That’s okay, I never look good myself.” She didn’t answer, so he added, “Can I make you some soup?”

A pause, then, “Oh, Jet, that would be wonderful!”

As he headed for the kitchen, he passed by Spike, who remarked wryly, “Score another one for the mighty Jet Black.”

“Spike, shut up!”

Jet sat on the edge of Faye’s bed while she ate off of a tray. “Soup good?”

“Yeah, Jet, soup’s very good. My mother used to make…” She trailed off. “What am I talking about?”

“You were starting on about your mother making soup or something.”

She looked puzzled. “My mother?” She searched her fragmented memory. “Well, whatever it is, it’s gone now.”

Jet did not yet know about her lost past, so he shrugged and advised, “Have some more soup.”

She had a couple of more spoonfuls, then brought up, “Jet, you said something on Callisto, about me testing you…”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t remember that being my intention.”

“Oh.”

“But if it was, you passed the test.”

Jet smiled bashfully.

“Unfortunately, Spike failed miserably,” Faye said with a scowl.

Jet talked with her while she finished the soup, then he cleared the bowl, spoon, and tray away. Coming back to her, he stood by the bed while she lay down on the pillow, preparing to sleep again. “Is there anything else I can get you, Faye?”

“Not right now.” She yawned. “You know, Jet, I would have never thought it, but you have a great bedside manner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She motioned for him to lean closer, and when he did, she kissed his bald spot. “Thanks for this, and for Callisto.”

Jet shrugged, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Not a problem.”

“Oops! I probably just gave you my cold.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not lethal.”

She closed her eyes, and soon after, was asleep. Jet sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her. Bedside manner, huh? Maybe…

Faye muttered in her sleep. Amongst the nonsensical syllables, Jet caught the words, “Mmm, Spike, you look good in tight jeans.” Jet clenched his teeth and growled softly.

He stood up, then looked back at Faye. He pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders. “So the _Bebop_ has become a luxury liner with turn down service,” he remarked as he left the cabin.

Ed cartwheeled by. “Turn down service! Ed wants a mint on her pillow!”

Back in her cabin, the sleeping Faye mumbled, “Mmm, Jet, how come you didn’t kiss me back?”


End file.
